pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Cartoons Movie 1 1/2 (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Gallery: Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Tenderheart Bear Sagwa Miao.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Love a Lot Bear Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Grumpy Bear Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Good Luck Bear Hello Kitty-1-.jpg|Hello Kitty as Wish Bear Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Funshine Bear Nose Marie.jpg|Nose Marie as Cheer Bear Paddington Bear.jpg|Paddington Bear as Friend Bear Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Share Bear Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Birthday Bear Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Champ Bear Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Bedtime Bear Jerry Jr..PNG|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Secret Bear Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Harmony Bear Cleo.jpg|Cleo as Grams Bear Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy McBride as Baby Hugs Bear Jenny Mcbride.jpg|Jenny McBride as Baby Tugs Bear Leo.jpg|Leo the Lion (1966) as Brave Heart Lion Herman the Mouse.jpg|Herman the Mouse as Bright Heart Raccoon Scamper the Penguin.jpg|Scamper the Penguin as Cozy Heart Penguin Pearl Pureheart in Toei.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Gentle Heart Lamb Babar.jpg|Babar as Lotsa Heart Elephant T-Bone.jpg|T-Bone as Loyal Heart Dog Disney movies aladdin abu.jpg|Abu as Playful Heart Monkey Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Proud Heart Cat Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Swift Heart Rabbit Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Treat Heart Pig Chip.jpg|Chip as Timon Dale.jpg|Dale as Pumbaa Eric in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Eric as Nicholas Cherrywood (Teen) Peter Griffin.jpg|Peter Griffin as Great Fetuccini Chibiusa.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Mini-Moon as Kim Nobita.jpg|Nobita as Jason Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Ma MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack as Uncle Max Thomas O'Malley, Universal and Rankin/Bass' movie-spoof of "The Care Bears Movie 1 1/2 (1988)". Cast: * Tenderheart Bear - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Love a Lot Bear - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Grumpy Bear - Danger Mouse * Good Luck Bear - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Wish Bear - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Funshine Bear - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Cheer Bear - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) * Friend Bear - Paddington Bear * Share Bear - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Birthday Bear - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Champ Bear - Yogi Bear * Bedtime Bear - Huckleberry Hound * Secret Bear - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Harmony Bear - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Grams Bear - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Baby Hugs Bear - Timmy McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Baby Tugs Bear - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Brave Heart Lion - Leo the Lion (1966) * Bright Heart Raccoon - Herman the Mouse (Noveltoons) * Cozy Heart Penguin - Scamper the Penguin * Gentle Heart Lamb - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Lotsa Heart Elephant - Babar * Loyal Heart Dog - T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Playful Heart Monkey - Abu (Aladdin) * Proud Heart Cat - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty and Friends) * Swift Heart Rabbit - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit!) * Treat Heart Pig - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Timon - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pumbaa - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Nicholas Cherrywood (Teen) - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Great Fettucini - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Kim - Chibiusa Tuskino/Sailor Rini Moon (Sailor Moon R) * Jason - Nobita (Doraemon) * Ma - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Uncle Max - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:The Care Bears Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs